No eres él, eres tú
by LexSnape
Summary: Harry de verdad no está satisfecho con la actitud de su Slytherin novio.


_Esta historia es el regalo de cumpleaños para la beta más hermosa de toda la historia. G, te agradezco una vida de verdad todo lo que que hacer por mi *Inserta lluvia de corazones*, no podría pedir a nadie mejor que tú, ni como beta, ni como amiga. Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo~_

* * *

 _Historia beteada por Sthefynice_

* * *

 **No eres él, eres tú.**

Harry apretó sus manos en puños y mordió su labio inferior aguantando el grito de frustración mientras su novio giraba en la esquina al final del pasillo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Ese día cumplían un año juntos, y su _querido_ Tom no había pensado que la fecha valiera lo suficiente como para celebrarlo juntos, situación en la que Harry no terminaba de entender en lo absoluto. Algunas veces se volvía loco porque tenía planes con sus amigos y lo dejaba de lado por algunas horas, en esas veces los gritos eran normales y prácticamente su relación se tensaba enormemente porque Harry se sentía ahogado, pero estaban esas veces también en las que Tom consideraba que su trabajo como prefecto, premio anual y el participar en las reuniones del Club de Slughorn eran prioridad, justo como en ese momento, y después de que él había pasado varios días planeando una noche especial con Tom en la Sala de los Menesteres —porque sabía que el Slytherin no haría nada por ellos en lo absoluto— el maldito le decía que el SlugClub se iba a reunir, y que no podía quedar con él esa noche.

El chico se giró y abrió la puerta que acababa de aparecer en la pared cuando estuvo seguro de que Tom no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y dejó que las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas. Arrastrando los pies, se dejó caer en el enorme sofá negro y enterró su rostro en los cojines de color plata, mientras tiraba de la manta azul petróleo sobre su cuerpo.

Gritó en la almohada sacando toda la ira acumulada, y después solo se acurrucó.

No había manera de que volviera a su dormitorio, no cuando todos sus compañeros después harían comentarios poco oportunos y muy desagradables sobre tener como novio a un malvado e insensible Slytherin, porque la verdad era que a veces se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía con alguien como Tom.

 _ **(…)**_

Abrió los ojos cuando la manta sobre su cuerpo le fue arrancada de un tirón, dejando que el aire frio de la mañana le golpeara.

— ¡Despierta Harry! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a Adivinación! —Harry se sentó lentamente, y miró al chico frente a él abotonándose la camisa con prisas mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

— ¿Adivinación? Tom… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró tirando de la manta de vuelta a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que estaba vistiendo solo su ropa interior. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando el mayor se giró mirándolo con las cejas alzadas. Casi podía escuchar el comentario doble sentido salir de esos perfectos labios. Pero en su lugar, Riddle caminó hacia él y se inclinó a besarlo.

Harry se congeló por un momento, pero en lugar de que su boca fuera asaltada con toda violencia, los labios de su novio acariciaron los suyos con suavidad por unos segundos.

—Tranquilo, no he visto nada, pero tienes que apurarte en vestirte. Ya nos perdimos el desayuno, así que me voy directamente a clases… —susurró mientras su mano le acariciaba la mejilla. Luego, dejó un beso en su frente y se dirigió a la puerta— Te amo, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor por la tarde.

Con la boca totalmente abierta, el chico se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada por la que su novio acababa de salir, usando una corbata amarilla y negra.

 _ **(…)**_

Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres en dirección a su dormitorio después de lanzar un _Tempus_ y darse cuenta de que iba realmente tarde para las clases. Apenas tendría tiempo para llevar su mochila, ni hablar de tomar una ducha, pero al entrar a la habitación que compartía con los demás chicos de Quinto Año, se quedó ligeramente confundido.

Su cama estaba como siempre, pero la de sus compañeros eran definitivamente un poco diferentes de lo normal, y podía decirlo con seguridad, ya que había posters de equipos de Quidditch que ninguno de los que dormían en esa habitación pegarían. Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente extrañado, tomó su mochila y corrió fuera de la Sala Común totalmente vacía.

Corrió directamente al aula de Aritmancia y al abrir la puerta, sólo pudo encontrarse con la profesora Sinistra, que le miraba con él ceño fruncido, tal y como esperaba.

—¿Qué hace en mi clase, Señor Evans? —Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando todos dentro del aula se giraron a mirarlo.

—Lo lamento, profesora. Me he quedado dormido. —Murmuró, tirando de su cabello hacia su cara, en un intento de esconder el sonrojo.

—Bueno, le recomiendo que se apresure a llegar a su clase entonces, así que salga de salón.

Harry miró a la profesora con el ceño fruncido un segundo, antes de girarse y salir. Normalmente la profesora era estricta, pero nunca dejaba a nadie fuera de la clase a menos que estuviera haciendo demasiado escándalo e interrumpiendo. La mujer se tomaba muy en serio su materia y por eso mismo, y al ser algo tan complicado, era casi imposible que alguien llegara a ser sacado. Más aún cuando una clase podía significar la diferencia entre comprender la siguiente clase o no.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta por un par de minutos hasta que las palabras de Tom regresaron a su mente. Se sintió enfermo, pero corrió en dirección a la Torre de Adivinación sin dudarlo un solo segundo, sabía dónde estaba, conocía el Castillo perfectamente y el año pasado, Tom y él se habían robado un par de bolas de cristal para un pequeño experimento. Subió por la trampilla y al asomar su cabeza, la vieja profesora le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero no le dijo nada cuando salió por completo y se fue a sentar a junto a Charlus Potter.

Harry abrió su mochila y sacó rápidamente el libro igual al que sus amigos estaban leyendo. Un libro que él nunca había comprado. Sintiendo que pronto empezaría a hiperventilar, se pellizcó la pierna con fuerza, y cuando tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor, se asustó de verdad.

 _No estaba soñando._

Con el corazón latiendo de forma desbocada, le lanzó una mirada al libro de Potter y así poder ver cuál página estaban leyendo, pero el chico alzó una ceja y se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, alejando el libro de su vista por completo. Charlus nunca lo había tratado de una manera parecida, el chico era su mejor amigo en Gryffindor, las cosas eran diferentes…

Él nunca, _nunca_ habría tomado Adivinación, y estaba seguro que Tom tampoco se lo habría permitido, no con los planes que tenían ambos para él futuro

 _ **(…)**_

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry se recargó junto a la puerta del comedor, esperando a que Tom apareciera. Durante la mañana había asistido a dos clases de las cuales no tenía la más mínima idea, las personas lo trataban diferente y básicamente nada a su alrededor tenía más sentido que la historia de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

Harry estaba empezando a sentirse justo así, como si hubiera caído a través del agujero del conejo. Necesitaba con desesperación a Tom.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en las escaleras que daban a las Mazmorras, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando frente a él apareció su novio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se lanzó a abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

—¿Harry?

—Tom… vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres. —Susurró, sin mirarlo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras se aferraba a él, todavía esperando que lo empujara lejos como siempre hacía cada vez que estaban en público.

El mayor lo empujó ligeramente, pero no lo alejó de su cuerpo. Simplemente, levantó el rostro de Harry en sus manos, y mirándolo con una calidez poco propia de él, besó su frente.

—Vamos a mi habitación, los chicos no van a regresar ahora.

El chico de ojos verdes asintió ligeramente, todavía aturdido por el suave beso en su frente y la corbata frente a él. Todo estaba jodidamente mal…

 _ **(…)**_

Dos semanas después, Harry abrió los ojos y observó las cortinas rojas de su cama, antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

Estaba enfermo de todo.

Odiaba sus clases… Clases que él nunca habría tomado. Además de todo, odiaba a sus compañeros de dormitorio, eran ellos, pero no eran los mismos chicos divertidos de siempre. Sino que eran unos pesados, y no les simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. Harry no estaba en el equipo de Quidditch, mientras que Tom sí. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que su novio, su increíblemente sexy novio, no lo había tocado en lo absoluto durante todos esos días.

Extrañaba a Tom, mucho.

El Tom Riddle de Hufflepuff era un novio increíblemente atento, era amable y siempre se preocupaba por él, incluso había llegado a ayudarle a realmente _hacer_ sus tareas, pero Harry lo encontraba un poco… fastidioso.

Era una plasta, eso era.

El maldito tejón estaba detrás de él a toda hora, a diferencia de _su_ Tom. Éste tejón le abrazaba, lo acompañaba y lo besaba, pero nunca de la forma que Harry quería. Al principio había sido genial, pero los besos castos en sus labios y los constantes besos en su frente lo estaban volviendo loco.

Extrañaba a su serpiente.

Nunca había sido lo que Harry diría un buen novio, pero la verdad es que a él le gustaba así, claro que era algo desconsiderado con sus sentimientos, pero Harry podía ver que sencillamente esa era su personalidad y siempre había sido consciente de eso. Además… extrañaba su sentido del humor ácido, las palabras sucias y la forma en que con un solo toque podría derretirlo por completo.

Harry gruñó en la almohada rogando poder despertar de ese sueño, o al menos salir de ese maldito agujero de conejo blanco.

 _ **(…)**_

Tom rodeó su cintura y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

—No estabas en el Comedor. ¿Por qué te saltas la cena? —Harry se quedó totalmente quieto por un segundo, antes de tomar las manos juntas sobre su estómago y separarlas lentamente, alejándose de él. —Harry, amor… ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó, mirándolo con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos, y Harry se sintió horrible, pero no podía tolerar ver a Tom siendo _así._

Sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo,el menor pateó una piedra, y después de soltar un largo suspiro se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quiero terminar.

El efecto de sus palabras fue casi instantáneo. Pudo ver como el dolor transformaba el rostro de Tom y como sus ojos se ponían ligeramente rojos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? Harry, nosotros estamos muy bien y…

—No, Tom… No estamos bien… No puedo más con esto. —Gimió Harry, pasándose las manos por el cabello con desesperación. —Mira, solo… No eres tú. ¿Está bien? —Estaba siendo totalmente sincero, y cuando vio que el mayor iba a replicar, simplemente corrió.

Su Tom no le habría permitido huir jamás en medio de una conversación, se habría encargado de atraerlo de nuevo a él con un hechizo en el mejor de los casos, o lo habría hecho tropezar en el peor, pero este Tom se quedó de pie justo donde lo había dejado, sin levantar la varita. Corrió hasta que sus piernas le dolieran luego de subir varios tramos de escalera sin detenerse, luego caminó con la respiración totalmente agitada hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, no había fuerza humana que lo obligara a ir a ese horrible dormitorio en el cual no era bien recibido.

La puerta de madera apareció en el corredor del Séptimo Piso apenas giró en la esquina, Hogwarts siempre sabía lo que necesitaba, y la sala estaba muy acostumbrada a él.

Entró y se tiró en una enorme cama llena de almohadones, mientras la puerta se cerraba por sí sola. Pasaría la noche ahí, y posiblemente todo el día siguiente, y el día siguiente… Era viernes por la noche, nadie en su dormitorio preguntaría por él y sabía que Tom no lo buscaría tampoco, la sala le daría alimentos así que no tenía ni un solo motivo para salir.

Cerró los ojos y mientras las lágrimas mojaban la almohada, se quedó dormido.

 _ **(…)**_

El lunes por la mañana, Harry se dio un largo baño en una piscina que la Sala le proporcionó y después de desayunar panqueques con chispas de chocolate, salió dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo, y mientras caminaba arrastrando sus pies para dirigirse a su primera clase del día, una alarma sonó, fuerte.

Miró a su alrededor ligeramente aterrado, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en sacar su varita, el Director del Colegio apareció corriendo en la esquina del pasillo. Dio un paso hacia la pared, buscando darle espacio al mago para pasar rumbo a su destino, pero el hombre se detuvo al llegar a su altura, sus manos colocándose en sus hombros y recorriéndolo con la mirada.

— ¡Oh, Señor Evans! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¡Lo hemos buscado por semanas! ¡Los aurores lo están buscando por todos lados! —Dippet sacó su varita y al instante la alarma se detuvo.

Harry observó, todavía incapaz de decir una palabra a causa del shock, como el viejo mago lanzó un _Patronus_ y mandó un mensaje con él.

—Señor Evans ¿Está herido en alguna parte? —Harry negó con la cabeza. —Bien, entonces acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor. —El anciano le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo empujó para que caminara.

El chico se dejó guiar, aturdido por lo que había sucedido _¿Semanas?_ Su corazón se aceleró y caminó más rápidamente. Cuando entraron a la oficina del Director, se encontraron con varios profesores, pero los ojos verdes fueron de inmediato a la figura de pie junto a la ventana.

Tom estaba usando su uniforme, pero su cabello lucía fuera de lugar y su corbata verde estaba desanudada.

—Tom… —murmuró aliviado y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el chico.

El Slytherin lo rodeó entre sus brazos, pero la mente de Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que esos brazos eran realmente el lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

 _Bueno, quise hacer un juego de palabras con él titulo... Ya saben, con la frase "No eres tú, soy yo", pero como siempre no creo que saliera bien. Espero que la historia fuera de tu agrado, besos~_


End file.
